Streamline
by FreedomIsPirateKey
Summary: To prevent a horrible future sakura haruno is sent to her 12 yearold self with her ANBU strength and knowledge. But how can she manage to prevent Sasuke from turning evil and keep him alive without tearing or blowing him up? God, now that is the question
1. Chapter 1

This is my first shot at Fanfiction so be nice. Anyway

"Moo" - Talking

"_Moo_" – _Thinking_

"Moo" - Inner Sakura 

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I fell very sorry for Sasuke fans then **_

________________________________________________________________________

Chaotic.

That was the only word which could describe the situation right now. Konoha our favourite village was reduced to ruble by the Akatsuki and of course by our favourite avenger Sasuke Uchiha.

In Konoha Hospital Tsunade screamed. "Find Sakura for me now!We have to get her before she leaves this world!" Tsunade screamed to Shizune.

"On it" Shizune replied

Back in the battle field Sakura and Naruto were trying their best to bring their team mate back to them.

"Sasuke you bastard how can you do this to your own village!" Naruto screamed.

"They brought the destruction to my clan so I'm jus returning the favour"

"How can you do this- You know what I give up we've tried to bring you back to normal for eight long years and right now the I cant think of anything to say. You know I was supposed to be a father today, to bad you Killed Hinata!" Naruto screamed charging towards Sasuke.

"Naruto, Stop!" Sakura screamed but she was to late Sasuke's sword was already driven through Naruto. "How could you have done this to your own brother – To Naruto?" She now in tears "I will never forgive you!" She then charged to the same man she loved for all the years in her life. But then Shizune screamed "Sakura" upon sighting her. Unfortunately this caused hesitation, the worst thing to do on the battle field. Sasuke's Kusanagi was shoved straight through Sakura. She choked while splurting blood, "You know what you maybe a bastard but I still love you. I can't wait to see you in hell" holding a kunai in her hand which was currently through Sasuke's chest. "How?" He asked. "Simple," she replied, "you understimated 's sad really, how even after all these years you still call me weak. Oh the cruel irony of the world good-bye Sasuke."And they fell, fell into the darkness.

As they fell, Shizune ran towards the falling couple. Detaching Sakura's almost lifeless body from Sasuke she practically screamed to Sakura, "Come on stay with me Sakura we have to meet Tsunade" Shizune said holding back frantic tears. And with that she picked up Sakura and ran as fast as she could towards the hospital.

Upon arrival Tsunade saw Shizune running with her apprentice in her arms. "What happened!?" she screamed. "Tsunade! Tsunade! She's dying we have to perform the jutsu!" She replied.

"Right, the only thing I need you to do is just inject all your chakra into me while I perform the jutsu." she orderd while creating a large space for her to lay her apprentice.

"Hai!" Shizune said curtly. Soon after Tsunade began to perform the required hand-signs. While doing so Shizune stared in awe as a Transmutation (i cant think of anything else sorry) formed around Tsunade and her apprentice. The circle consisted of Four large circles. The Largest one was the edge with the other three going in according size inside of it. In between the second and third circles where the japanese simbols for life, death, spirit, mind, and body inscribed inside. To Shizune it was a magnificient feat.

"Streamline no Justu!" She casted and placed her hands on her apprentices' chest. This sudden out burst from Tsunade caused Shizune to burst out of her daze.

"Shizune inject!" she ordered.

"Hai!" Shizune replied p;acing her hand on Tsunade's back while focussing all of her Chakra into her hands. She and Tsunade both knew that they would die whether or not the justu came out good or not, but they tried their best and kept their hope in their beloved friend.

Then Tsunade spoke to Sakura, "Sakura, my last and final mission for you is to prevent this from becoming reality please. You will be transported back in time into your twelve year old body but you will still have your ANBU knowledge and strength. Goodbye" During this time the transmutation circle was spinning franitically and Sakura's body seemed to sink into the ground. And as Tsunade spoke her final word to Sakura, she pushed a little bit more to make sure she ended up safe.

**_Sakura POV_**

_"Why am I here. Where is this place. All I remember is that I killed Sasuke but am I not supposed to be dead? Is this heaven" _I asked my self as I woke up and found my self seemingly flying through the vortex (A/N:see tsubasa chronicle). Then all of a sudden I heard Tsunade's voice."Sakura, my last and final mission for you is to prevent this from becoming reality please. You will be transported back in time into your twelve year old body but you will still have your ANBU knowledge and strength. Goodbye" is what she said. As I was listening I was too busy to notice that I was flying faster and faster. I started feeling the wind pick up around me. It hurt. Then it got faster and faster.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed realing myself from my bed. Pause. "_BED!? When did I get in a bed- hold on if I'm in a bed-then...."_ I ran towards a mirror_._ "Holy fucking shit"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CLIFFY. Aaaa****aaaaaah sappyness oh well it has to be done.**

**Well this is my first shot at a fanfiction to please to tell me what you think.**

**Peace, **

**~Nao-chan **


	2. Deux

**Yay SECOND CHAPTER is released**

**So happy, Anyway**

'Moo'- Talking

'_Moo' –Thinking_

'Moo' – Inner Sakura

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Sasuke fangirls would be very very sad**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Previously on Streamline:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed reeling myself from my bed. Pause. "_BED!? When did I get in a bed- hold on if I'm in a bed-then...."_ I ran towards a mirror_._ "Holy fucking shit"

Second Chapter

D

E

U

X

_**Sakura POV**_

'Honey what's wrong,' my mother spoke while running up to my room. 'Uuuuuuuuuuh nothing mom' I said awkwardly. '_Ok let me think for a second, I'm stuck in my pathetic, weak twelve year old body with my ANBU strength and apparently-'_I thought to my self while being interrupted my a voice I all too well knew.

'Oi, Sakura I know that you're thinking but keep talking to your self and people will think your crazy' Inner Sakura said. _'Aren't you supposed to be in your reinforced cage'_ I spoke to her.

'Yup but I got out so deal with it. Oh and don't kill Sasuke when you see him today.' she replied. '_Why would I see Sasuke today?'_ I asked my head mate. 'Check your calendar' she said pointing to my wall. Then suddenly my mom shouted 'Sakura get ready it's your first day as genin. OW stupid pot!' At this point both me and Inner had a huge sweat drop on our heads. 'Well she's still my clumsy mom' I muttered to my self as I walked to my closet.

'Geez what did we wear, it looks like cat scratch' Inner Sakura commented while looking at theclothes. _'I think we have enough time to get some new stuff' _I told her. 'Then what are we waiting for? The pope?' she replied. 'Hold on let me first just cut my hair…… Aah much better' I said while cutting my hair to its true length just on my shoulders. I then jumped out the window and ran across the roofs. I arrived at the store got my clothes and stopped by a nearby weapon shop.

'Welcome' said the clerk. 'Um, hey, can I have a pair of reinforced battle gloves and a katana please.' I asked. 'Sure hold on….. here you go' she said giving me my stuff. ' Thanks' I replied and I walked out of the store. On my way home I noticed the Yamanaka Flower shop knowing no one would come out for a while. '_Time to change my ways' _I thought as I went home. **(A/N****:** **IF you want to see the outfit cause I'm not describing it jus ask, but you wont get it soon so jus use your imagination)**

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura got dressed, took her katana, ran downstairs, grabbed some random toast on the table and shouted to her mother 'Gottogototheacademyandmeetmynewteamloveyabye' (Got to go to the academy and meet my new team love ya bye) 'What she say?' her mother replied while looking at the empty space her daughter was just in.

She ran at her full speed towards the Academy while assessing her body's physical situation. To the people around her all they saw was a pink blur. Soon after Sakura arrived at the academy and started to mentally prepare herself for what might happen when she opens the door. '_Remember deep breath and no killing Sasuke' _she told herself. She gripped the door handle, pushed it opened and walked in. She noticed a group of girls standing or more like squabbling around Sasuke's seat.

Quietly she walked over and sat down in the empty seat next to Sasuke who was a chair away from Hinata. In the future they were on really good terms so she wanted to keep it that way. Surprisingly though, no one noticed until Naruto suddenly screamed 'Sakura!' towards the desk. 'WHY ARE IN MY SEAT FORHEAD!?' Ino screamed. 'Don't see your name on it, so leave me alone. Sasuke is probably deaf already thanks to your little out burst,' Sakura stated calmly. 'Oh my gosh, I'm sooooo sorry Sasuke' she apologized to Sasuke.

'Whatever,' he muttered while rubbing his ear. 'Anyway forehead, why are you wearing those clothes? - Trying to get Sasuke?' Ino butted in while pointing at Sakura. 'Not at all, I'm actually going try and change my ways before I get myself killed on the battlefield for wearing a dress.' She replied. 'Oh yea well- 'she shouted while being interrupted by Iruka.

'Ok students, settle down. Today will be your first day as genin and I congratulate you all for graduating. You will now be placed into 3-man cell teams. Team 7 will be …… Naruto Uzumaki…… Sakura Haruno…… and Sasuke Uchiha'

'OH HELL NO. THERE IS NO WAY ON THIS PLANET THAT FORHEAD GIRL COULD BE TEAMED UP WITH MY SASUKE-KUN!?!?!' Ino and the rest of the female population, excluding Sakura and Hinata shouted.

'Will you SHUT UP I don't care whether he is on my team or not, so can you please be quiet before I lodge you into that wall!' Sakura shouted in return. 'It's not like you can' Sasuke grumbled. 'What did you say Asshole?' Sakura threatened. 'I said-' He began but then Sakura decided to pick him up from his seat and throw him into the wall. 'You were saying?' Sakura said with a smirk. 'Hah that did nothing to my Sasuke-kun,' Ino said proudly. 'Oh really so then why is he out cold?' Sakura replied. 'Is he dead?' Naruto said while poking Sasuke with a stick. **(A/N: amazing how Iruka just disappeared while this happened)**

'He better not be I still have business with him' Sakura grumbled. While this was happening Iruka was in a corner, trembling in his chibi form thinking 'I'M SURROUNDED BY MONSTERS'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well I'm done for today, I already got some nice reviews **

**YAY to the people**

**PLZ, Rate and Review **

**Arigatou**

**~Nao-chan**


	3. Tres

**BANZAI CHAPTER 3**

'moo' – talking

'_moo' – thinking_

'moo' – inner Sakura

_**Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto if I would Danzou would be long gone dead along with Karin**_

Previously on Streamline:

'He better not be I still have business with him' Sakura grumbled. While this was happening Iruka was in a corner, trembling in his chibi form thinking 'I'M SURROUNDED BY MONSTERS'

_**ON WIT DA STORY **_

Third Chapter

T

R

E

S

_**Normal POV**_

'What do ya mean by having business with him?' Naruto asked dumly still poking Sasuke with a stick. 'None of your business' she snapped. 'Ok, ok geez. No need to bite my head off' Naruto replied. 'What'dya say?' Sakura threatened. At this moment everyone cowered in fear.

'That's right bitches bow down to my awesomeness BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA' Inner remarked. 'Inner language please, some people are still innocent in this world.' Sakura scolded waving her finger.

'Language my ass. I'm going to bed'

'In the middle of the day?'

'Yes I…a-*snore*' 

**(Back in Iruka's Corner)**

'_Control your self they can't hurt you that much. Oh who am I kidding. My job is done for the day_, **(AN: pretend he said the other teams. I feel tired)**_ I'm outta here.' _He thought to himself as he slid out the classroom door. 'Oi sensei where're ya goin ' Chouji said to Iruka.

This caused the attention to switch from the whole in the wall, to the still chibified **(A/N: in my** **dictionary it's a word)** Iruka who was half way out the door 'Ummmmmm…. Bye!' he said as he wriggled himself out of the door and ran down the hallway.

Then the bell rang and everyone flooded out of the classroom and headed for lunch. By this time Sasuke was slowly gaining consciousness. 'So you are alive,'' Naruto said brightly. 'Hn' Sasuke grunted as he got up. 'Well I'm going for Ramen wanna come with me Sakura-chan?' Naruto asked.

'Sure I guess. Hey Teme, wanna get something to eat?'

'Hn' came Sasuke's vocabulary. This was only because he was contemplating. Contemplating on what you say? Well these might include: why is he emo, and how can Naruto eat so much Ramen in a day and of course, what was with Sakura's strange behaviour. Let see his thoughts right now. '_What's with Sakura? Ok first she is all touchy feely on me and the next she sends me through a wall. This is very, very strange' _In his mind he was now rubbing his goatee. **(A/N: People always put beard for this when it is fact a goatee… lol Sasuke and a goatee)**

(**Back to the real world after having the delicious Ramen)**

'I wonder who our sensei is?' Naruto blurted out. 'Does it matter?' Sakura said from on top of the desk meditating. 'What are you doing Naruto?' Sakura then asked. 'Just a little punishment for being late' Naruto said while placing the duster over the door. 'He's a Jounin dobe. He won't fall for that.' Sasuke then said. 'The things you don't know, smartass' Sakura mumbled. 'What did you say' Sasuke seethed.

At this moment, their Sensei decided to poke his head through the door causing the eraser to fall on his spiky little head. Naruto doubled over in laughter, while Sakura giggled and Sasuke twitched in annoyance. 'My first impression is I hate you,' he said, 'Roof now'

And he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 'Oh well, later,' Sakura said and disappeared in a similar fashion.

(**On the roof)**

Team 7 sat down in their seats and waited for their sensei to ask whatever he wanted to ask. 'Ok now I want your name, age, likes, dislikes and goals. You with the blonde hair go.' He ordered. 'Shouldn't you go first?' Naruto asked. 'Ok, fine My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes…. I don't feel like telling you my dislike and I don't have any set goals. Now Go'

'My Name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen, Sakura-chan and training. I dislike the 3 minute wait for ramen and Sasuke- Teme. My goal for the future is to become hokage'

Sakura smiled a little bit at the last point. 'Nice dream kid,' Kakashi said. 'Now Mr. Dark and Brooding, Go.'

'My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes,' 'One of your likes being tomatoes' 'I have many dislikes,' 'One of them being woken up in the morning' 'And my goal for the future is to Restore My clan and to Kill a certain man.'

'Ok, interesting,' Kakashi said, 'Now Pinky go'

'If you want to keep your manhood don't call me pinky,' With this comment the temperature seemed to drop dramatically. 'Anyway, My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes include training, reading, torturing Uchiha, *smirk towards Sasuke* and sleeping. My dislikes include Sasuke, Akatsuki, Orochimaru and many other people that shouldn't be named yet. My Goal for the future is to become an ANBU Medic/ Captain and other matter which shouldn't concern you.' '_Where did this come from?' _Sasuke thought to himself. '_How does she now Akatsuki, and Orochimaru? Thos files are classified for anyone other than ANBU' _Kakashi thought suspiciously.

'Well it's good to see that you have a good goal in life. Well anyway meet me at the Training grounds at noon tomorrow and no breakfast or else you'll puke. Ja Ne.' He said and he poofed away.

'Well that was interesting.'

'_Yea- wait when did you wake up?!' _

'Just now' 

'_Ok well I'm gonna go home go into your box and watch tv in there or something.' _

'Bye guys I'm gonna go home. Oh and Sasuke watch your back' Sakura said with a smirk and poofed away. 'Hn' was Sasuke's reply and left.

Then Naruto blurted out (more like screamed) 'HOW DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP POOFING IN AND OUT OF SPACE?!'

**Cliffy……………..I'm tired**

**Rate and Review**

**Ja Ne **

**~Nao-chan** *snore*


	4. VOID Chapter

**Hi people this is Nao-chan I am very, very sorry I haven't updated lately. **

**I will update most likely when I'm free from the curse called end of term exams.**

**My exams are nine days long (which I find is total bullshit) and will end on the first.**

**So either on that day, or the day after I will update.**

**Once again I am very sorry. PLZ, PLZ FORGIVE ME **


	5. Vier

**OK PEOPLE FOURTH CHAPTER**

**YAAAAAAY **

**One comment to the people. When in my school pay attention in class or you DIE.**

**To the people who don't know you say Vier as fear (cuz its German)**

**Anyway**

'**Moo' – Inner Sakura**

'_Moo' – Thinking_

'Moo' – Talking

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fourth Chapter

V

I

E

R

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE* deep breathe* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *SMASH*.

That was the sound of Sakura smashing a poor defenseless alarm clock against a wall using an aluminum plated baseball bat. As to how a ninja acquires a baseball bat, is meant to become one of the many wonders of the world.

'_Stupid Alarm clock' _Sakura thought while very ungracefully scratching her butt.

'Back to bed' she muttered. And she fell into her bed staying in that position for another few hours.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

_**Meanwhile **_

Sasuke and Naruto where waiting at the training grounds for Sakura and Kakashi to arrive.

'WHERE ARE THEY?!' Naruto moaned.

'Don't ask me' Sasuke replied.

_**3 hours later**_

Sakura decided to arrive then with a couple of apples in her possession.

'Hey Naruto eat' she said while throwing Naruto an apple.

'You too teme, and don't worry I didn't poison it,'

'Hn' was his reply.

Soon after a poof was heard. 'Yo' said Kakashi.

'YOUR LATE!' Naruto screamed.

'I was lost on the road of life'

'*cough* Can we get this done I want to get back to training' Sakura stated.

'Uhh, Sure. Ok. Now the objective of this test is to get these two bells from me. I only have two bells because one of you will be going home'

'If only it were Sasuke' Sakura muttered under breath. Sasuke instantly glared in Sakura's direction.

'Ok when I saw Go come at me as if you were going to kill me.' Everyone nodded.

'One…..Two…..Three….*poof*' And Sasuke and Sakura hid from sight. But only Naruto stayed there like an idiot. 'You didn't say go' he said sadly.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_Ok Naruto is going to down first so I better get Sasuke' _Sakura thought as she was rushing towards Sasuke.

'Oi, Teme, I know you hate my guts and I hate yours but lets just make a little compromise for now' She stated quietly.

'No' Sasuke said instantly.

'Fine but in five seconds just listen'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' came a very girlish scream from Naruto.

'Fine but only for now'

'Good now all I need is for Naruto to stop screaming and we'll be good.'

'Hn, so what's the plan?'

'Ok now we're getting somewhere. *mumble*' She said while telling the plan.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later on Kakashi stood in the clearing waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to attack. Then out came Sakura in all her crazy glory.

'Get ready sensei' she said while tightening her grip on her gloves.

And with that she crashed her fist into the earth causing the earth to shatter and fly up into the air. Kakashi was shocked to see this display of power in such a young girl.

'_The only person who has that strength is Tsunade!?'_

Sakura used the momentum of the flying rocks to her advantage and used them as stepping stones to get to Kakashi. She loaded chakra into her fist and send it towards Kakashi's chest.

He dodged and grabbed Sakura's arm and flipped her over. Little did he know was that while she punched the ground one of the rocks was a disguised Naruto and he took a bell for himself.

Then ask Kakashi was still turning from flipping Sakura, she made a sign to Sasuke- who was underground- to grab the bell.

*Gingle* Kakashi turned around and found Sakura sitting on the ground with a happy Naruto and a smirking Sasuke holding a bell.

'You pass. Good teamwork. Meet me for your first mission at the bridge. Ja Ne.' he said and Poofed off to god knows where.

'I'm a Ninja. I'm a Ninja. Uhuh Uhuh' Naruto sang while dancing.

'Oh and Sasuke from now on our compromise is over. **Watch your back boy things will start to get a little explosive if you don't.' **Sakura said to Sasuke and Poofed off.

'Dude I am soooooo happy I'm not you now' Naruto said while walking away to get ramen.

'Hn. Like she can do anythi-*BOOM*

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Cliffy!**_

_**Yay, I got the fourth chapter out **_

_**Ok the next one will come out soon but not too soon I still have those bloody exams OK?**_

_**Suggestions appreciated**_

_**JA NE**_

_**~Nao-chan~**_


	6. TT

**Ok now people, hold the tomatoes and rotten fruit and or veggies. I beg for forgiveness from my people who subbed and faved this story, but I sorta….kinda….like…..lost the feeling for this story T-T**

**Oh god. My brain is like empty right now and my animes (crap I draw and think about, and I wish could be made real) are on the edge of dying, sooooo yea TT-TT. I am really sorry about this….but, I will be making new stories so hold on ok. I just need my brain to come out of the black endless pit one would call writers block.**

**T-T Love *sniff* Nao-chan**

**I'm sad now**


End file.
